Her Reality
by Eternal Crystal Rose
Summary: Ok, Cougar's ballroom party has started! Now things have gotten either tense or 'lost'. Will Mimori answer 'yes' or 'no' to Cougar's request? And what will Ryuhou do about this? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **_OK, this is the revsion version of "Her Reality". First, I would like to give very much thanks to Mimori Kyiru. She is the one that helped me revised this story. So, thak you Mimori. As for the rest of you people, read the story with your hearts content. Read and enjoy! _

* * *

Her Reality

It was two in the afternoon, and Mimori was heading to her room from her job. Mimori is a young eighteen-year-old raven-haired female. She usually wears a long-white sweater that sticks to her body showing her curves while wearing black pants with black shoes. Her job was to be someone who finds cures to ongoing diseases, which was she happy to do, since it involved helping people from the Lost Ground. As she got close to her room, she saw someone very familiar. She couldn't see who it was at first from a distance; but as she kept walking closer she saw that it was man with emerald colored hair. As she got even closer to the tall, odd haired man, she saw that he was standing by her room. She had already realized who it was.

"Ryuhou." said the raven-haired female as she looked at him with a sincere smile. She clutched her papers and binders in her arms.

Ryuhou is the young seventeen-year-old with an alter. He wears usually what other alter users would wear. A long jacket that is blue by his arms and a white and blue in the middle, while wearing blue pants with black boot-like shoes. He is also has an alter user, which a nature-made for those who are born in the Lost Ground. Ryuhou's alter is name Zetsuei, which made from his perished dog's flesh. Ryuhou uses his Zetsuei when ever he is in battle against other alter users.

Even though Mimori was happy to see him, she had one question on her mind. Why was here? Was he back to give her another lecture on going back to the Mainland? If he was just here just to give her the same lecture, she knew that this would cause the pain in her heart again. She knew that she would break on the inside once more.

"Ms. Kiryu." he said, as he stood up from leaning against the wall. He looked over at her and then back at the ground. "I see that I still have to come every single day to ask you to go back to the Mainland…" he said in a monotone voice as he still looked down, away from her.

"How many times do I have to hear you say that?" she asked as she looked up to him with anger. All she wanted…was to be with him.

"I will keep coming to see you and ask this question until you go back-" he said his reply, but was interrupted by Mimori.

"Until I go back right?" she finished as she still looked up to him with the anger inside getting the better of her.

"Yes." he said coolly. He looked up to her, his glare almost becoming hurtful.

"Well, I'm not going back." she said as her anger kept rising its level. "And there is nothing that you could about it."

"Go back where you belong!" he yelled at her as he lost his anger.

"No, I won't!" she yelled at him back, stopping her foot.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he grabbed her right arm. "Why do you have to be so stubborn huh?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him making their faces by just two inches away from each other. He sighed. "Mimori…"

Mimori gasped. She was shocked not for just one, but two reasons. One was that Ryuhou said her name like he did when they were little. Soft and without anger, just like when he was a young, innocent boy. Second, now she was close to his face and was emotionless by his action.

"Why did you come back? Tell me, Mimori? He asked with his anger already decreasing. "And it better not be…just to see me…" he continued to say as he looked at her face.

Mimori couldn't say anything because she was still in thought of his action and what should she do or say to him.

"Answer me please." he asked her again as he looked at her with his ruby-eyes meeting her brunette orbs. "I need to know." he said again as he looked at her with almost his real interior feelings.

Time passed between them as no exchange or words came out of their mouths. Mimori was still caught in her thoughts and still fighting her answer. Ryuhou was just there waiting for her to give him the answer to his question. He could have waited forever for her to answer, which is why he wasn't impatient with her.

"It's because…" she finally said as she broke the silence between them. "I want to be with you and I wanted to see you…"

After Ryuhou heard her say that, which he just told her early in their conversation that he didn't want that as a reason, he felt his anger rise up again. He just couldn't understand why she always wanted to be with him.

"Is that the reason why you came here?" he yelled at her as he let go of her and started walking pass her. "Then you only came here to get yourself killed." he said as he stopped releasing her from his grasp. Nothing came from him as he had started walking away from her.

"Ryuhou" Mimori thought as she saw him getting away from her by the second. "Your words at times get to me so much and it ends affecting my heart in many ways…" she thought again as she felt her heart weighed very heavy.

She went inside her room closing her door. She started taking off her coat and went to make some coffee to stay up since it was late and she had other documents to work on for the next day.

Two minutes had passed and Mimori was on her way to the living room area of her apartment. She continued walking toward to the desk that had papers that were needed to be revised. She sat down and grabbed some of papers and started looking at it for any mistakes or such.

"Why is it that we always end up crossing each other with a cold reason? Why can't we just talk like before…? I don't understand…" she thought as subconsciously put the papers down on top of her desk.  
"I try to find ways to explain to you that I'm here to help those in need of help here in the Lost Ground. But you never understand. Neither do you understand my feelings…" she spoke aloud as she started to look up at the white-color ceiling.

She felt again the pain of darkness fill her empty heart. She knew that she had to be strong for him and herself. For the one she promised to see again, yet he makes that promise seem in vain now. But at times she feels that she needs to be being strong for him and herself. She feels that at times when he says go back, it fills her heart with so much pain that she could end up falling down to her knees and cry. She would weep in front of him with no embarrassment. She just wanted something from him, an acknowledge of his love for her. That's all she could ever ask for.

A few minutes passed and Mimori realized that she had been wondering through her mind for a long time. Still, she felt like something was weighting on her heart. She felt like doing something about these pent-up feelings of hers. She felt like making some of the feelings come out of her. She looked around the room and looked for something that she could put her pent up feelings on. As she looked around, she found a blank sheet of paper and a black pen that lay on her desk.

As she grabbed the blank paper and the pen she found herself wondering how or what way would she write her feelings. As few minutes passed again, she had found the way to write her feelings on the paper. As she put the pen on top of the paper she had started writing the words that would maybe symbolized her feelings.

My Reality

I, at times, feel like I'm in a dark room on these days

Where he comes and takes over me with his cold exterior

With his calm face that out of it comes his bright ruby eyes

That stares at me with almost of hate, yet, stare of anxiety

When he stares at me I stare him back with my smile

With my face that tells him that I need him

I want to be with him

Yet…

He won't listen

nor understand me

He dares to defy me with his harshest words that come from his mouth

He dares to hurt me

Yet…

He wants to say the opposite it

From his interior-self

He wants to be to by me

But he won't allow it

Why does he want me to be away from him?

Is it because…

I'm in the past?

I'm someone he sees as something to push away?

Something that he can play around with?

As in making his harsh words be his ultimate weapon,

I want to tell him that no matter what he says or does…

He will never change my mind nor…

My feelings that occupy in my heart

The one special thing that I bare for him

Yet he wants to destroy it

This special feelings that I have for him

That is waiting for him to respond back

But…

With the right answer

The right answer that he wants to say

Without his iceberg around him

Without his heart still frozen

But warm

Without any signs of hate or anxiety within him

I want him to tell me …

His answer

And the opening of my reality

As she finished her last sentence, she put the pen down on her desk as she still looked at her work. She felt still that her heart was under a lot of weight. She then knew that one piece of paper won't free her pent-up feelings. Not one thing can free her except the one person she loves. The one that gives her many heart pains. The one she calls:

"Ryuhou…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, what did you people think of the story so far from it's old version? Leave a note if you want, it can even be a critique note as well. Well, I hope that you like this version better than the last one. Well, later _

**An important Annoucement:**_ It seems that there are some peopel that like this one-shot story like Mimori, that they have asked me to change to a continue story instead of a one-shot or to make a sequel of this story. Leave me a note telling me what do you think I should do. Either leave as it is, or changed to a story continue or make a sequel. Your choice does count! Later _


	2. Having thoughts about leaving you

Having thoughts of leaving you...

After an undeserved encounter that the raven-haired female had with her beloved, she had put her feelings on a piece of paper that might have been her savor. But, sadly it didn't do any good for her. It only brought more pain to her heart by remembering her Ryuhou, the one she saw as the kind, and yet the shy type.

As she put the paper in her on top of her desk, she started to edit the documents that had labels of "needed to be re-checked for further use".

"Further use huh?" the raven-female read the label out loud. "Maybe it has to do with one of those files from the beginners' class…the ones who are bad at checking their work well" she thought as she continued to look at the documents.

It was one in the morning and already the Kiryu heiress had finished her editorial job. After that she went to her bedroom and changed her Holy uniform to her light-silver nightgown. Then she went to bed into trying to fall asleep with her heart still in pain.

"Maybe tomorrow will be another day with out him…" she thought as she looked up to the ceiling of her bedroom. "Then, again…I could be wrong…" with that still wandering in her mind she couldn't sleep through the night. But she attempted to fall asleep by force, but still she couldn't.

As the night passed on by the minute, she kept turning and turning to try to fall asleep. But it was pointless. She couldn't fall asleep.

"Why can't I fall asleep?" she asked herself in her mind. "I have to get these thoughts away from my mind…or otherwise I won't be able to sleep tonight…" she said it out loud with her right hand on top of her forehead.

As time kept passing by for the Kiryu heiress, she gave up trying to fall asleep and got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom.

As she got out of the bathroom she headed to her drawer and started to change her attire. As she kept changing her clothing, she had thoughts of what was she doing.

"What am I not tired anymore?" Raven-haired female asked in her mind as she finished changing her clothes.

She had put on tan colored sweater, since it was a little chilly, with a black skirt that reached only to her knees with tan-colored flip-flops.(sorry, but I thought a black skirt would have gone better than pants)

"Why am I changing?" she asked again as was putting her hair in a mid-pony tail.

"What am I going to do when I get outside? I'm not planning to see anyone…maybe I'll just go for a walk around the building…maybe I'll get tired when I come back" she thought as she walked outside her bedroom.

She went to the living room and grabbed her keys from the table and headed to the exit door of her room.

As she opened the door, she walked out looking back at her dorm room, and then closed the door.

She then started walking to see if her theory of getting tired would work.

* * *

Ryuhou had already gotten to his dorm-room and had changed his uniform-attire to his normal clothes. He was wearing an almost tight black shirt that went down to his waist, while wearing blue jeans with black flip-flops. 

He was right now in the kitchen making some coffee while reading some documents that he had gotten from his former boss.

"This is something that would definitely cause problems for Holy" he said out loud while he looked at the documents.

The document had information on that Holy was being accused for being responsible for an accident caused by an alter user. The document kept saying that Holy is indeed an organization with tremendous powers that those who live closed to the organization would be killed. In other words, Holy should be feared by everyone.

"How preposterous could this people get?" he asked internally. "Maybe they don't need us to protect them from those who really would kill them…those delinquents" he said out loud as he put the documents down on a silver table and grabbed his coffee.

"Mimori…" that named had come to Ryuhou's mind as he started taking sips of his coffee. "I can't believe that you're here…how much did I miss you when you left me…but now you're back and I'm paying you for coming back with my cold attitude. How stupid of me…I'm really glad though that you have came to see me. But…it would endanger your life …and If I were to lose you...I don't what I would with my life knowing that you're gone" he thought again as he kept taking sips of his coffee.

After that thought, the emerald-haired man went to the living room to sit down on one of the dark-green couches. As he sat down he started reading what few documents he had left.

But as he kept reading, the raven-haired female wouldn't leave his mind. She was still there haunting him. Entering his mind just to take over him with her smile, her kindness, and even forgiveness for his rude comments that he always tells her whenever he saw her.

"Argh…this can't be…" he said out loud with anger rising. "Why can't you leave me alone? Why don't you just go back to the Mainland?" he asked while holding his head with his both hands. "That way I can be free…" he continued.

Then realization hit him. But it hit him hard enough to even know that what he said now wasn't what he meant. He knew that a part of him was glad to see her…but he also knew that his pride of being full of himself got the better of him.

He knew that if he continued to show rudeness towards the Kiryu heiress he would accomplish to send her back to her home, where it's safe for her. But was that also what he wanted? If she were finally to be convinced that he didn't need her, she would leave him and forget him for good.

"Yes…what would I do if you left…?" he asked himself internally. "Would I be happy? Would I be relief that you are finally gone…away from me? Now that I would know that you are back in a safer place…would I be able to go on in life? Or is it your presence what keeps me going strong in my missions?" he thought again as he looked down at brown carpet floor.  
Time also passed for the still-in-thought Ryuhou, but that fast enough to make to be morning already.

Ryuhou just sat there still lost in his thoughts…not knowing what to do with him self anymore. If he was doing he right thing at being the coldest person in the world to Mimori, or should he change himself since he is already having second thoughts.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he said out loud to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kiryu heiress still wandered through the corridors of Holy trying to get her thoughts out of her mind. 

"I thought if I kept walking for at least a few minutes…it would make these thoughts that pain me out of my mind" the Kiryu heiress thought to herself as she kept walking. "Then again the thoughts of him will never disappear…" she thought again as she continued to walk.

Then as she kept walking, she made a turn to a corner that led to more dorms that had doors that were still closed. She continued to walk and walk through the long and narrow hallway while being reflected by the moonlight from the large windows as she passed by.

Then she looked up the dorms names to see if she was in her hallway or not, since she kept wandering while being lost in her own thoughts. As she kept looking at the names that each dorm room had she happens to stop at one.

The one she stopped had the name of the person who wouldn't let her go to sleep. The one who believed that safe came before their friendship. The one that has been her childhood friend and now isn't her friend anymore. Which everyone in Holy called him Master of Zetsuei or by his companions, Ryuhou Tairen.

She was in front of the door. She stood there for a long time looking at his name plate that was put in the middle of the door. As she kept looking at it, she moved one of her hands towards the plate. As she had her hand on the plate, she moved her hands smoothly over the letters of her childhood friend's name.

While she let her fingers run over the letters of her beloved, she had memories of her past. She remembers, in her childhood, of coming to visit Ryuhou because she had received an invitation from his mother to come visit him. Remembering how much she would come visit him ever since she meets him at a party. Where he showed her that he was an alter user, and she wasn't afraid of him. And how he said to her that not to get near him or otherwise he would hurt her.

Another few seconds past for her while she kept remembering other events that she saw him in. Having events of good or bad ones come to her mind again. Then as she finished collecting her memories, she came up to one conclusion.

"I see now…" she thought with a chuckle coming out of her mouth. "I guess I need to settle things with you Ryuhou…once and for all" she thought as she knocked on the door of Ryuhou.

* * *

Ryuhou still lost in his thoughts was surprised to hear a knock from outside his door. "I wander who that could be at this time…" he asked out loud as he got up from his sitting spot and started walking over to the exit door of his dorm-room.

* * *

Mimori, still outside of the emerald-haired mans dorm room, was waiting to see if Ryuhou had heard her knocking on his door on not. But she heard footsteps, which meant that he did hear her and was coming to open the door. 

Mimori's heart started to race, but she knew better that what she about to do wasn't for a heart to get too excited about.

"Here he comes" she thought to her self as she saw the door open already.

* * *

As Ryuhou opened the door, he was shocked to see who was in front of his door waiting for him to open it. 

Mimori then looked up with same usual face the she always gave Ryuhou, her contentment to see him.

"Mimori…what are you doing here…it's late?" he finally asked as he looked at her with his almost half cold face.

Mimori was having a hard time to answer him due to the fact he looked kind of mad or something. But she knew that she needed to talk to him in order to get this conflict between him and her over with once and for all.

"Ryuhou…we need to talk" Mimori finally said with her face still calm.

Ryuhou got surprised from what Mimori had said to him and finally let her in to his dorm room.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's note**: Sorry if this was too rushed. Well, since I have gotten a few requests of continuing this story... I thought "Hey why not?" So here it is, I hope that can continued this story a little more because it seems school is really your worst enemy to get your free time. 


	3. What happening to us?

Chapter Three: Of her Reality 

On the previous chapter…  
From an encounter between the two to having thoughts about each other and not letting them get some rest. To one of them going face their conflict face to face.

Read and Enjoy

* * *

As Ryuhou opened the door, he was shocked to see who was in front of his door waiting for him to open it.

Mimori then looked up with same usual face the she always gave Ryuhou, her contentment to see him.

"Mimori…what are you doing here…it's late?" he finally asked as he looked at her with his almost half cold face.

Mimori was having a hard time to answer him due to the fact he looked kind of mad or something. But she knew that she needed to talk to him in order to get this conflict between him and her over with once and for.

"Ryuhou…we need to talk" Mimori finally said with her face still calm.

Ryuhou got surprised from what Mimori had said to him and finally let her in to his dorm room.

Chapter Three: Why did this happen to us?

As the two got to the living room, they both sat down opposite from each other.

Mimori was having a hard time on how to start things, or to say, how fix this situation that both of them are in

"Ok…" interrupted Ryuhou while having his hands under his chin. "What is that you came to talk to me about?" he asked while looking at Mimori.

A few seconds past till the raven-haired female answered.

Then she looked up to face Ryuhou.

"Ryuhou…" she started to say. " We need to fix this conflict" she continued to say as her features showed little sadness.

"What conflict do you speak of?" asked Ryuhou with a confused look on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about…" she said as she kept looking at him.

Shock was written all over Ryuhou's face.

"About the way we are to each other…" she continued.

"I see…" Ryuhou said not taking his gaze from Mimori. "So that is why you came to see me…to try to fix this problem that we are in…am I right?" he asked.

"Yes…" said Mimori as she had her hands become into fists on top of her skirt. "Ryuhou…I'm tired of dealing with you always saying such horrible things to me every time you see me in the hallways…and how…" Mimori continued to say but was interrupted.

"Then why don't you go back to the Mainland like I always tell you…?" asked Ryuhou as he kept his cool gaze towards the Kiryu Heiress. "That way you wouldn't have to deal with me always saying 'such horrible things' to you" he said while feeling some pain in his heart already rising.

"Ryuhou…the reason why I didn't go back to the Mainland was…" said Mimori while having her gaze towards the floor. "…because I am able to do something here for the good of others…and because of other reasons as well" she said while having her gaze back at Ryuhou.

"As usual…the pathetic excuse that you always give me on why you don't go back to the Mainland" he said while looking away from Mimori. "Things are going to get hectic here just so you know" he said while not having his gaze towards Mimori.

"Do you think that's the only reason why I came here?" asked Mimori

"No…wait, let me guess…" he said while taking his gaze back at Mimori. "It's because you came to see me. he continued to say.

"That's one of them…but…" said the raven-haired female while looking down. "But you seemed not to notice that I won't be going back even though…" she continued but was interrupted again.

"Even thought what?" Ryuhou said while getting a little upset. "Even though I push you away…you won't go back to the Mainland right?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said as if she felt guilty. But she knew better that she needs to be strong in order to resolve this.

"You know that you are the impediment in all my missions?" asked Ryuhou while looking at Mimori.

Mimori was surprised to hear what Ryuhou, her childhood friend, had said to her.

"You know that you are the reason why I can't take it easy in HOLY?" he continued to ask. "Also, that you are the reason why I can't look every single day as a normal day?"

After hearing all of those reasons or questions that were directed to her, Mimori was paralyzed. She couldn't move nor make a sound come out of her mouth. She was stiff still as if she made a move; she would a punishment from Ryuhou of any sort.

"_Was it true what he said...did he mean it?"_ thought the raven-haired female while looking down. "_Am I really disturbing him with my presences? Did I do something wrong to make him hate me that much? Was it with me leaving him when we were little? Do I really make him feel or fill him with grievance every single day that he wakes up from his bed and go to work? Do I cause so much trouble for him coming to me to remind me to go back to the Mainland? If so, what am I doing here? Why didn't I choose to go back to the Mainland... when I_ _saw that his personality has changed?"_ Mimori continued to ask herself internally until something hit her mind. Then she looked up to face Ryuhou again.

"Ryuhou…what happened to you?" asked Mimori while looking down again. "Tell me…why you changed yourself?" she said having her gaze still at the carpet floor of the living room.

"That is none of your concern" said Ryuhou with a cold tone. "I don't know why you asked such a pathetic question. The reason I have to give you on why I've changed is because of current events that have happened in recent years…that's all I can say" he said while still looking at Mimori.

'So…that's all you can say huh?" said the raven-haired female in an almost sadden tone.

None of them said a word after that...the room got quiet while the atmosphere got heavy.

Then one of them broke the silence that was incessantly going between them.

"What did you thought of me when you meet me for the first time?" asked Mimori in breaking the silence.

Ryuhou was surprised by the question that Mimori had asked him. He felt like he didn't want to answer it because his internal feelings would rise up again. Also he would feel his pain that he had to endure when he saw Mimori leave him when they were little. He can't answer that question; it was too risky for him.

"I see…I guess I was a big disturbance for you back then" said the sadden Kiryu heiress as she stood up from her sitting position.

Ryuhou was shocked to hear at what Mimori had just said to him, he also stood up.

"_What did she mean by that_?" the emerald haired man asked himself internally.

"Ryuhou…I will tell you my answer if I will go back to the Mainland or not…" Mimori said while looking down at the floor again. "But…first hear on what I to say about on what I have thought when I meet you" she said with her gaze still looking down.

Ryuhou just stayed calm enough to let himself hear what his childhood friend has to say to him.

"When I meet you…" started Mimori still looking at the floor. "I thought you were one of the nicest and sweetest guys I have ever met. I also realized that you were a shy guy, but I didn't take that at any advantage. Ever since that ball night, where I meet you, I felt that I needed to know you a little more. And I did get a chance when your mother invited me to your house" continued Mimori while lifting her gaze up.

Ryuhou felt another pain inflict at him when the name "_mother_" came out of Mimori's mouth to his own ears. But he kept his cool to just to keep hearing what else Mimori had to say about him.

"As we started to get to know each other…I grew fond of you. Then as days, in the six months that I had left before going back to the Mainland, kept coming to me, I started seeing you as a friend that I could trust with all my heart. I saw you as someone very special to me…someone that I had as an only friend. And I felt sad on the day that I had to leave you. After years passed, I promised myself that I would come to see you, and I did. But I found someone else instead of the one that I was looking for" she said as she looked up with her eyes getting all watery. "That is what I saw in you…but now things have changed…which means that I have to make a decision once and for all." she continued to say with a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

Mimori wasn't the only one who was feeling pain as well. Ryuhou had already felt the pain that he had put away a long time ago.

"I have come to say that…" said the raven-haired female continued to say as she looked deeply into Ryuhou's eyes. "After all I have said…I will leave here and go to the Mainland" she finished on what she had to say as tears kept falling even faster from her eyes.

Ryuhou was already dealing with so much pain in his heart. He doesn't know on what to do right now.

"Ryuhou…that's all I came to say…" she said as she started to walk slowly, but she hasn't passed him yet. "Now if you will excuse me….Ryuhou I wish you the best for the rest of your life" she said as she was passing by him with tears still falling from her eyes.

While Mimori was passing by Ryuhou, he felt himself that he was going to lose the one thing or person that he cherished the most. With that thought in his head, he did what he had wanted to do for a long time.

"Mimori!" yelled Ryuhou as he turned around and grabbed Mimori from her right arm and brought her close to him.

She had her back in front of Ryuhou, while he had one of his hands on her right arm.

"Mimori…" Ryuhou whispered by one of her Mimori's ears. "I'm not letting you go" as he said that he turned her around and pushed her to one of the near couches. "I'm not letting something that I cherish leave me now" he continued to say as he lay on top of Mimori.

Mimori was shocked and surprised of what Ryuhou just told her.

"And I'm not letting you get away from me anymore…now that I know how important you are in my life" with that said he closed the gap between them and Ryuhou started kissing Mimori with passionate.

Mimori at first didn't how to respond to the kiss, but she was finally happy to know that Ryuhou, her childhood friend and beloved, has finally revealed his feelings to her.

The Mimori broke the kiss, while looking at Ryuhou.

"Why Ryuhou?" she asked him with little sadness in her tone. "Why did you take this long to reveal this to me?" she asked him.

Ryuhou kept looking at Mimori for a long time…recollecting his answer in his mind.

"I took this long to tell you this…because if I told you my feelings for you, you would be in danger with being by my side. Also, that if did I deserve you or not." he said as he started kissing Mimori on her neck.

"_Oh…that's is the reason why…"_ she thought as she put her arms around Ryuhou's neck.

"Also…" he said as he stopped kissing her neck. "…it was because of you said about me…and the way you thought about me" he said as he looked at her deeply in her eyes.

"Ryuhou…" Mimori said but was interrupted as she also responded to the kiss that Ryuhou was giving her.

The both of them spend the rest of the night or to say morning together, nothing special happened, they just slept together.

To be continued…..

* * *

Author's Notes: _Hey everyone, I hope that this chapter got what everyone was wishing to happen. Well, I am planning to continue this story cause I have other surprises in stored. So, keep rading see ya! Sorry for or if any mistakes appeared in this chapter!_

_Later _

_Jemi Rose_


	4. The start of impediments

**Chapter Four: The start of impediments**

After the raven haired female revealed to Ryuhou on how much she loved him, the emerald haired man decided to reveal his as well. Since they revealed that care for each other, they've finally understood that they need to be with each other. This ended them both sharing a night together.

It was morning already; the sun was shining through the window, at the two who were sleeping in their bed.

The both of them had their hands around each other as if in protection of one another. Having her head lay upon her lover's well toned-chest, she content that she shared a night with him.

The both of them had slept well, even though they went to bed late, they still had a night full of bliss.

The night before them was the perfect night for the both of them to discuss the matter that was going between them. Not letting anyone or to say no one to bother them.

After the sun shining on both of the still sleeping couple, one of them had woken up from the light.

The Kiryu heiress had woken by opening her eyes just enough to see that who was still there with her; embracing her still.

She looks up to face his sleepy face and smiles. While looking at him, she starts have memories of the last night and how she had to confront his cold-exterior that was protecting him from her. But, now that they have had their conversation on the conflict that was still going on between them, things were seemed to get better for her…or so she thought.

She gets up from the bed, gently not waking her sleepy partner, and goes to the restroom.

After she gets out of the restroom, she still finds Ryuhou still sleeping. So, she decides to not to wake him up and leaves the room, for the reason of going to the kitchen and go cook breakfast for him and herself.

After she closes the door gently, the sleepy emerald haired man finally wakes up. It was a failed attempt for Mimori to close the door gently, since he could still hear it.

After opening his eyes, he realizes that Mimori isn't beside him, but remembers that he had woken up to a sound from a closing door. So, he knows that Mimori must have gotten up and went to the kitchen to cook something for breakfast.

After a few seconds, he gets up and goes to the restroom to take a bath.

* * *

"Great…I need to tell him…" said the blue haired female that was walking through the corridors of Holy. 

She was the alter user of Devote; power to use gain or lose energy from others. But, to others on Holy, she was know as the young feisty blue haired female to always be following Ryuhou; her assigned partner. To some, she would be the known as someone who devotes to her work or her goals. But, to others she is known as; Sherrice.

"I need to tell him…" said the blue-haired female as she kept walking to her destination.

* * *

Mimori was still in the kitchen trying to finish making breakfast. While, she didn't know that a huge pain was coming to inflict her.

Meanwhile, the emerald haired man has come out of the bathroom and already changed. He, then, starts heading towards the door and leaves closing the door behind him.

As he walks towards the kitchen, he sees Mimori cooking. He couldn't help it but just stay in his hiding place and watch her cook with happiness on her face. He, too, feels happiness within himself. Though, knowing that he doesn't need to be someone else than himself, he's finally allowed himself to be 'him' around the person that he cares about the most. He finally is himself around her without his cold-exterior.

He sees that Mimori has her back turned and makes his move.

He goes behind the unnoticed Mimori and scares her by embracing from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"Ryuhou…" finally said Mimori as she kept cooking. "You scared me…"

"Oh, did I?" said Ryuhou as he bended his head down to the raven-haired neck and started kissing her from there.

"Ryuhou…stop…that tickles" giggled Mimori as she tried to keep her attention on the cooking. "I'm going to burn the food Ryuhou…" said the still giggling Mimori.

Then, Ryuhou stopped kissing Mimori from the neck and just let his head rest on her shoulder.

A few minutes passed, and none of them said anything to each other.

"I'm glad that you came to me yesterday…" finally spoked Ryuhou as he tighten his grip on Mimori's waist. "And told me the way you consider me as someone that deserves you…" he continued to say.

"Ryuhou…" Mimori interrupted him. "I came to you was…of wanting to be with you" said Mimori as Ryuhou listened. "I, also, came because of wanting to break that wall that you've created between you and me" she finished saying as she also had finished cooking.

"I know…" said Ryuhou while he broke the embrace. "I know you came to me for that reason…and I'm glad you did" as he said that he turned Mimori around and bending himself down to only touch his lips with hers.

First it was kiss, but then Ryuhou deepen it as tighten his grip on Mimori and making her give him entrance to her. Minutes passed as the both kept the on going war between their mouths.

Then, Mimori broke the kiss by pushing Ryuhou gently; bring her arms down from his shoulders to his arms.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ryuhou while looking down at Mimori.

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong…" she answered as she grabbed his both hands. "It's just I need to go and get something from my dorm room…" she said while looking up to him.

"Ok…" he sighed, but let it go as he gave Mimori another kiss.

"Thanks…I won't take long…be right back" she said as she back away from his embrace and started walking towards the exit door of Ryuhou's dorm room.

After closing the door, she started walking towards her room. As for Ryuhou, he waited while he seated himself on top of one of the couches that was across from the exit door of his room.

* * *

"Oh, finally I found your room" said the blue haired female as stopped in front of the door that had the name initials of Ryuhou Tairen.

She, then, started knocking on the door.

* * *

Ryuhou gets up thinking that's it's Mimori who is on the door, and goes to open it. But, to in surprise, it was Sherrice.

"Sherrice…what are you doing? "asked Ryuhou while he looked down at her with his casual face. "Is there a meeting of any sort?" he asked another question while he waited for the female alter user to answer him.

"No, Ryuhou…" answered Sherrice as she looked up to him. "I came here for other reasons" she said as she started to move into Ryuhou's room slowly.

"Which is?" he asked as he waited for her to answer.

"Ryuhou!" yelled Sherrice as she ran into him pushing him towards the couch that was across from the entrance room. "I love you!" she said it as she forced a kiss on Ryuhou.

Ryuhou was too surprised to react to any action at all.

* * *

"Ok, now that I have this, I can show Ryuhou what I wanted to give him on our first reunion" thought the happy Mimori as she walked through the hallways towards Ryuhou's dorm.

She had in her hand a triangular-stone that was colored all silver with a cross indented in the middle of it. It was something that Ryuhou had given to her during their childhood.

"Well, I'm here" she said as she opened the door. "I hope that Ryuhou will accept it" she thought as she finally opened the door fully. "Ryuhou I'm bac…" she stopped as she was shocked to see what was happening in front of her, to only find Ryuhou and Sherrice kissing.

After Ryuhou heard Mimori's voice, he finally reacted to Sherrice kiss and pushed her away. But, it was too late, Mimori was standing by the door looking all shocked, showing pains of a broken heart around her face.

"Mimori, it's not what you think…" he said as he started walking towards her. "Let me explain…" he said again as he looked down at her, but the only reaction he saw from Mimori was tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ryuhou there isn't anything to explain…I have seen enough already…" she said as she backed away. "Here I was bringing you this…I'm sorry you think that I'm someone you can play around with" with that she surprised Ryuhou.

She, then, ran away from him, leaving the shocked Ryuhou just stand there.

As Mimori kept running towards her room, she thought, "Why did this happen to me?" as she kept crying.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Sorry, if there were any type grammar misrakes on this chapter, or rushed._**

****

**_Jemi Rose_**


	5. Ther start of impediments pt 2

* * *

Perviously on Her Reality:

After Ryuhou heard Mimori's voice, he finally reacted to Sherrice kiss and pushed her away. But, it was too late, Mimori was standing by the door looking all shocked, showing pains of a broken heart through her face.

"Mimori, it's not what you think…" he said as he started walking towards her. "Let me explain…" he said again as he looked down at her, but the only reaction he saw from Mimori was tears streaming from her eyes.

"Ryuhou there isn't anything to explain…I have seen enough already…" she said as she backed away. "Here I was bring you this…I'm sorry you think that I'm someone you can play around with" with that she surprised Ryuhou.

She, then, ran away from him, leaving the shocked Ryuhou just stand there.

As Mimori kept running towards her room, she thought, "Why did this happen to me?" as she kept crying.

* * *

Her Reality Chapter 5/  
The start of impediments pt 2

After the raven haired female had gotten to her dormitory, all she wanted to do was get her things and leave the Holy building once and for all. But…she couldn't. Something within her wouldn't let her leave the building, but the reason for staying wasn't because of Ryuhou, but of her own will.

She was in her bedroom, her back against the door, covering her face with her own two hands as tears kept streaming from her eyes.

"_I should have never gone to see him_" thought the raven haired female as she continued to cry. "_This is what I deserve for believing that there is hope for us_" as that last though ran through her mind, she continues to cry.

* * *

Back Ryuhou and Sherrice… 

After Mimori left the shocked Ryuhou, the Ryu heir didn't know what to do. As he continued to find a solution for his problem through his thoughts, someone has gotten up from her fall.

"Ryuhou!" yelled the young blue-haired female, starting to walk towards Ryuhou. "Why did you push me?" she asked another question, still walking.

Ryuhou didn't answer nor did he turn around to face the still coming blue haired female.

"Ryuhou, why did Mimori come here?" Sherrice continued to ask. "Ryuhou, answer!" she as she went around Ryuhou.

But, as she got in front of Ryuhou, she saw something that wouldn't be in this emotionless man.

He was showing through his features; sadness.

"Ryuhou…is something wrong?" Sherrice asked as she got close to the Tairen heir.

"It's nothing" answered Ryuhou coldly, backing himself away from Sherrice.

Sherrice was shocked from his gestured, but she knew that she was in no place to be either complaining or feeling pity for herself.

"Sherrice…" said Ryuhou coolly. "It would be best…if you would leave me alone for right now"

"But, Ryuhou…" she said, but was interrupted.

"Leave…Sherrice" said the, now, emotionless man.

Sherrice wanted to protest, but she instead decided to listen to what Ryuhou had instructed her to do. So, without a word, she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

After a few minutes have passed, the Tairen heir was in the living room, sitting in one of the couches. 

He, then, lays himself on the couch, since he knows it's the one where he threw Mimori on. He starts to have memories of the day before today.

He remembers that on this couch, he laid himself on top of his beloved, her heat radiating from her body to his. He starts giving passionate kisses not just on her luscious lips, but everywhere in her fragile body.

Ryuhou then gets up, only in sitting position, as more memories came to him from last night.

He starts to remember when he got up from the couch, picking Mimori with his arms, walking to his bedroom.

As Ryuhou closed the door behind him, he puts Mimori down. Since she was standing in front of him, he took this opportunity by getting close to her. As he got closer to her, he grabbed her face and started to kiss her. As he continued to leave trails of kisses through her face and her neck, he started to take her long-sleeve shirt off of her; exposing her naked skin only to be cover by what little the chest garment covered. Then, Mimori takes her turn by taking Ryuhou's shirt off, exposing his muscular upper body to her.

After taking his shirt off, she starts to kiss his muscular chest. But, Ryuhou stops her as he picks her up again, in his arms, taking her to his bed. As Ryuhou gets close to his bed, he lays Mimori on it. Then, he lays himself on top of her again. He, again, starts to kiss her.

As for the rest of that night, their clothes had fallen off. But…nothing extra special happened between them that would initiate any start of the meaning "family".

As he stops remembering, he smiles, knowing that what happened last night was where his most wish came true.

But, the wish that came true was now back to a wish needing to be fulfilled again.

"I've lost you this time, Mimori" he said out loud enough to be heard only for himself. "How can I get you back?"

After that, he just sat there thinking of way to get her back, if it was possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sherrice… 

As the blue-haired female kept waling through the hallways of Holy, she has already started questioning of what happened back in Ryuhou's do monitory.

"_Why did Ryuhou show signs of sadness_?" she asked herself internally. "_And, why did Mimori came to he's dorm? And did she meant by,someone that Ryuhou can_ _play around with?" Just what happened back there_?" she continued ask herself internally.

As Sherrice kept questioning of what happened back at Ryuhou's dorm, she bumps into someone accidentally.

"Oh...Sherrice" said a tall man. "Have you seen Ms. Minori?" asked again the tall man.

"Cougar, its Mimori…" corrected Sherrice. "And, I just saw her go back to her dormitory" answered Sherrice in a little mad.

A tall red haired man with side white highlights that wears a Holy while and blue uniform like Ryuhou's, was known through Holy as the fastest man alive. But, not only his way of getting out of Holy for missions at an instant, but in his way of conversations with others at times was too fast. He was known as Cougar.

Then, Sherrice sees on the red-haired man's arms was a vase with variety of flowers in it.

"Cougar, are these flowers for Mimori" asked the curious Sherrice, still looking at the flowers.

"Oh, yes…" answered Cougar with so much content. "I just wanted to know where she was so that I can give this to her"

"Oh, ok" said Sherrrice"

"Oh yeah…" said Cougar as he took something out of his pocket. "Here, you're invited to my party tomorrow after noon, and don't be late" he said as he gave a mini card to Sherrice. "Well, see ya" he said it fast as he started to run towards his destination.

"_That man…he just too fast_" though Sherrice as she started walking again. "_I wonder why does he have a party tomorrow_?" she asked herself. "_I guess, I'll find out_ _tomorrow_" she though as she continued to walk.

* * *

Back at Mimori… 

Mimori has just finished taking her bath was already in the living room watching something on television. Until, she heard a knock on the door.

She gets up and goes to the door, opens it.

"Well, hello Ms. Minori!" said Cougar as he hands her the small vase with the flowers in it.

"Oh...Its Mimori…" correct Mimori. "And…thank you but…" said Mimori but she was interrupted by Cougar.

"No, thanks are necessary" said Cougar as he also gives her a mini card. "Hope that you will be able to make it, see ya" he said as he left her with the mini card.

Mimori, then, closes the door and puts the small vase on top of a small brown table.

She then walks to the living room and sits on one of the couches, open the invitation card. On the invitation card says,

_Hello, you're invited to my party!_

_Where: Down the Holy ball room When: Tomorrow!  
What time: At 7:30 p.m till through out the whole night_

_Hope you will be able to make it!  
Cougar_

"_So, Cougar is having a party tomorrow_" thought Mimori as she closes the card. "_I'll guess I have to go. I just hope he doesn't appear in the party_" thought Mimori as she feeling her heart in pain from what happened earlier today.

To be continued….

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry if this was OC for Cougar, or if any grammar mistakes of any sort. Wait for the next chapter._

_Jemi Rose_


	6. Start of surprises

_Previously on Her Reality:_

After things between the Ryu heir and the Kiryu heiress have gotten better, they went for the worst after Mimori discovered who Ryuhou really was. Meanwhile, Cougar is inviting people in HOLY to go to his party, but who has he invited besides Mimori? Read and find out!

* * *

It was already next day in the afternoon, and everyone in HOLY, who was invited, were getting themselves ready for Cougar's party. 

Through out the hallways of Holy, few VIP-members were giving to those that were invited one carnation of two different colors, white and red. The white carnations are for males as the red ones are for females. Each having a card with the meaning of color of the carnation they got.

The card would say if you got a white carnation;

Our theme for this year for Cougar's ballroom party is:  
**Opposite of the other flower**

_This carnation that you have in your hand will represent in the ballroom as a the strong, headstrong, protector of the other carnation. Be sure to bring this with you for it will be your pass for the entrance. Also, use this to find your other self during the dance._

Sincerely: The VIP-staff

The card would say if you got a red carnation;

Our theme for this year for Cougar's ballroom party is;  
**Opposite of the other flower**

_This carnation that you have in your hand will represent in the ballroom as the loyal, supporter, caring, soft-hearted of the other carnation. Be sure to bring this for it will be your pass for the entrance. Also, use this to find your other half during the dance._

Sincerely: The VIP-staff

One of the VIP members got to the Kiryu dorm, and knocked at the door.

Mimori opened the door, not dressed yet, with a confused on her face to see someone dressed up at her door.

"Are you Kiryu…" said the VIP member as he looked down at the card with a huge-white box. "…Mimori?" finished asking the VIP member.

"Yes…that would be me…" she said with her usual smile on her face.

"Ms Kiryu…" said the VIP member as he handed to Mimori the huge white box with the card to her. "I was sent to give this to you and all other females invitees have what's in the box bring with them to the ballroom party tonight" he finished.

"Oh, thank you." she said while looking down at the white box. "…for telling me…"

"You're welcome…" he said as he bowed down. "We will see you there, then." with that he left for the next dorm.

Mimori closed the door, locking it, and walked towards her bedroom.

As she got inside her bedroom, she went to her bed and sat down. She looked at the white box and the card.

She opened the card first revealing to her what is said inside.

She read the card while opening the white box. After she finished reading the card, words that come out of her mouth are _loyal, supporter, caring, softhearted_. But, she ignores the thought as she looks down at the opened box.

The opened white box revealed to her a beautifully red-carnation. Mimori picked up the carnation and observed it for a while.

The thoughts that come to her mind from the flower are same thoughts from the card.

"So…" she starts saying, still looking at the flower. "Who will be my other half during the ballroom dance?" with that question still unanswered for her, Mimori put the flower back in its case.

She, then, started getting herself ready for the ballroom party.

* * *

One of the female members stops at one of the dorms and knocks on it. 

As the door opens, it was Ryuhou's dorm.

The female VIP member then asks for the name written on the card.

"Hello…" she starts to say while looking down at the card. "Would you be, by any chance, Ryu Ryuhou?" she asked as she looks at the tall man again.

"Yes." he answered coolly.

"Okay, well this is for you…" she continued to say as she gave the emotionless man a red box with a card attached. "We'll hope you will be able to make it." she says as she leaves for her next destination.

Ryuhou, then, closes the door as he looked down at the red box with the card.

He started walking towards the kitchen while reading the attached card.

He smirks at what is written on it as the words strong, headstrong, protector, come out of his mouth.

The Ryu heir doesn't say anything towards the card and he opened the red box, revealing to him a white carnation.

"_This is what I bring with me as my pass?"_ he thought as he kept observing the fragile flower. "_And…I have to find my other half with this? That Cougar, he's_ _really something…_" he finished his thoughts as he started to go to his bedroom and change for the party.

* * *

It was now seven-thirty, and those who were invited were now getting in the ballroom. All of the invitees had the carnations with them as they passed by the entrance. 

Some of the females that came to the ballroom were dressed much in variety colors from top to bottom, while the other females just dressed plain from the color.

For most of the males, they dressed pretty much in black tuxedos while having the white carnation attached close to their chest.

Sherrice had entered looking quite cute in her cerulean dress open from the top, white gloves that reached up to her elbow, white high heels that were only hidden from dress.

As she entered the place, she kept looking around as if she was looking for someone in particular.

Then, someone came to her from behind just to wake from her search.

"Well…Sherrice." said a man from behind her. "It seems that you are looking fine tonight." he said with a wink at her.

Sherrice turned around just to see who was talking to her.

"Oh…" she said much to her surprise. "It's you, Cougar"

Cougar pretty much was wearing fuchsia color tuxedo with his pink-sports sunglass on top of head.

"Yep…" Cougar with a smile. "By the way, Sherrice, have you seen Ms. Minori?" he eagerly asked.

"No, I haven't seen her…" she said with some what not enthusiastic of answering the question. "And it's pronounced Mimori, Cougar."

"Oh, right of course." Cougar scratched the back of his head at his mistake. "Okay, well, if you see her, tell her to come to see me." With that, he left Sherrice.

Sherrice didn't respond at the comment. Instead, she went back to her search through the crowds of the party.

* * *

A few minutes had passed by and Ryuhou has entered the ballroom. 

He shows his carnation and starts walking in the ballroom, looking for someone as well.

Ryuhou was wearing black tuxedo with the white carnation attached beside his upper body. Then, Ryuhou was suddenly stopped by Cougar.

"Ryuhou…" Cougar starts to say as he welcomes Ryuhou to his party. "I see that you were able to make it." he says with a pat on Ryuhou's back.

Ryuhou gets a little annoyed by the gestured, but lets it slide.

"Cougar…have you seen Ms. Kiryu here yet?" asks Ryuhou as he started to look around the ballroom again.

"No, as a matter of fact, I asked mostly everyone here and said that she hasn't entered yet." responded Cougar. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…just asking." he answered, still looking through the ballroom.

"Well, they way you answered, it was it like more than just asking." commented Cougar, giving a suspicious look. Ryuhou was taken back a little, but didn't let it take over him. "Well, then see ya…and enjoy the party!" Cougar said enthusiastic while walking away from Ryuhou.

Ryuhou went back to searching, but again was stopped by someone else.

"Ryuhou!" said the excited Sherrice as she went quickly towards the young man. "It's great that you were able to make it!" she said as she got close to Ryuhou.

"Oh, it's you, Sherrice." he said coolly.

"Ryuhou…I'm sorry about today…" said Sherrice as she look down. "I didn't mean to do that it's just you know that I…" she wanted to continue, but she was interrupted by someone who was starting talk over the microphone.

Both Sherrice and Ryuhou as everyone else turned to front of the ballroom, which had stairs that were covered in a beautiful seamless red carpet.

"Cougar?" said Sherrice in confusion.

"Hey everyone!" yelled Cougar over the microphone.

Everyone in the ballroom covered their ears since it was so loud for them.

"Hey, Cougar!" yelled someone in the crowd. "Can you talk a little softer? We're not in a concert or anything,"

Others in the crowd were saying the same at the tall-red haired man.

"Okay, okay…" said Cougar as he lowers his voice a little. "Anyways, aren't you guys glad to be here?" asked Cougar with enthusiasm.

Everyone in the ballroom was showing face of gratitude for being invited in the party. Some even applauded at the comment.

"Well, as you know, every year I always have something big in store, right?" asked Cougar.

"Right." everyone in the crowd responded.

"Well, this year I something even bigger than you think it would be…" said Cougar as he started to look around the ballroom.

As he looked around, he finally found what he was looking for. He continued to talk over the microphone.

"Well, my surprise for this year is for someone that I have been chasing for quite a while…" he says as he looked at the person who started to walk into the crowd. "_Wow, she's beautiful as always_" thought Cougar as he kept looking at the raven-haired female.

Mimori Kiryu was wearing a long golden dress the straps only going around her neck, leaving the rest of her shoulders to her arms exposing her skin. She had her hair in an upper bundle, having a few of her bangs hang in front of her face, wearing two medium golden earrings, a small chain necklace with a silver-colored trangular shaped in the middle if it.

"And I know that she is here for she has entered!" he said as he pointed out to the person who was way behind the crowd.

All the lights went out except one that illuminating over the person that Cougar pointed at.

"Ms. Minori…" continued Cougar but was interrupted everyone in the ballroom.

"It's MIMORI!" yelled everyone. "Say it right!"

"Yeah, sure…" responded Cougar, while rubbing the back of his head in shame. "Anyways, Ms. Mimori…" continued Cougar as kept looking at Mimori.

Mimori looked up to see Cougar, but not to realize that she within five feet away from the person she is trying to avoid.

"I have invited you especially to this party for a reason…" continued Cougar. "Ms. Mimori, would like to go out with me on a date?" asked Cougar with excitement.

Everyone in the ballroom was shocked and surprise to hear Cougar's request.

Mimori, herself, as well was surprised by this, for she had no idea on how to answer this.

As for Ryuhou, he is now stuck between the decisions of to either stop Mimori from answering Cougar's request or let her go.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Comments: **_Ok, well that chapter six, I hope you enjoyed watching it! I've had helping editing this story from no other than one of my good friends Mimori Kiryu! Thanks Mimori! Anyways, just to be kind and all, here's a preview of the next chapter of this story..._

**_Preview on Chapter seven:_**

Cougar starts the second part of the party by telling everyone to find their other half by the opposite color of their.

Everyone in the ballroom start finding their or looking for their other half with their carnations.

As everyone in the ballroom continues to search for their partner,the raven-haired female seems to have it tough finding her other half.

The Kiryu heiress hides in the crowd not wanting to look for her other half, since she knew who it was. If _he _were to come to her, who knows what she would do or say. No, she can't allowed her to be overpowered by_ his _appearance nor talk. She needs to be strong for herself no matter what.

She looks around to see if _he _is somewhere near or even close to her, but he wasn't. She takes this as an advantage by leaving the party. Just as she starts walking, she stops, not knowing the reason why does do this type action.

Then, she starts to feel something yearning within herself, from her heart.

Could it because she wants or feels the need to talk to _him_? Does this internal feeling really have what it takes to bat her from leaving the ballroom party?

She's only a few steps away from the entrance door, yet she bulge to move.

She questions herself on why won't she move, the entrance is a few steps ahead of her. She needs to leave inorder to avoid _him, _but she won't move.

She finally forces herself to move, but a very tiny step. She's not even close to the entrance yet.

As she continued to be lost in her endless thoughts, someone from behind her interrupts her, getting her out of her mind.

She knows who's voice it is, but doesn't turn around to face the person behind her

End of Preview...

Well, that's it, see ya later

Jemi Rose


	7. Did we lose eachother?

_**Previously on Her Reality:**_

Cougar's ballroom party has started and has invited thousands of holy members to his party, including the Kiryu heiress and the Ryu heir. What could happen during the ballroom party? Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_Did we lost eachother?_

Mimori looked up to see Cougar, but not to realize that she within five feet away from the person she is trying to avoid.

"I have invited you especially to this party for a reason…" continued Cougar. "Ms. Mimori, would you like to go out with me on a date?" asked Cougar with excitement.

Everyone in the ballroom was shocked and surprise to hear Cougar's request.

Mimori, herself, as well was surprised by this, for she had no idea on how to answer this.

As for Ryuhou, he is now stuck between the decisions of to either stop Mimori from answering Cougar's request or let her go.

Everyone in the ballroom had their eyes going back and forth from Cougar to Mimori.

Cougar still looking excited, waited for the Kiryu heiress to respond to his request.

The raven-haired is now stuck between answering the request or not; but she couldn't resort to not answering the request.

Ryuhou, on the other hand, was still fighting with his decision.

"Go to her…" thought the Ryu heir as he looked straight forward at the silent Mimori.

But, he didn't move, just kept watching and waiting for what action would Mimori do.

Mimori kept thinking on how to answer Cougar's request. It's not like its hard or anything, she go on answering 'yes' to the eagerly speed demon. But, he's not the person she has the 'saved feelings' for.

The feelings that still wander fiercely strong within her heart belong only to her childhood friend; Ryuhou.

Then, she looked up to crowd ahead of her.

But, it's pointless, knowing after the incident from yesterday…it was heart breaking.

She wept and wept yesterday hoping that the tears would actually erase all that she has seen from Ryuhou's dorm…but, it didn't work.

The Kiryu heiress looked up to Cougar to finally have enough courage to answer his request.

Then, Mimori speaks, ready to answer Cougar's request. "Cougar, I accept your request"

Everyone in the room screamed in content, while some where shocked.

Cougar was first shocked from the answer, he doubted that the Kiryu heiress would deny him in going on a date, but she actually accepted it. So, to show that he was the happiest man a live, he started talking over the microphone again.

"Ok!" Cougar said. "Now that my request has been accepted, I have to initiate the second part of the party!" he continued while pointed at everyone in the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have a flower that gave to you all who were invited…as you know already, the flower will be used to find your other self. Which, you should be looking for the person with a different color-flower than yours. So, lets begin!" he yelled while telling one of the VIP members to put some music on.

The music was turned on, and it sounded more like jazzy-blues type of music. As the music started playing, everyone in the room had started looking for their partner.

"Wow…" said Sherrice as she kept looking over raven-haired female. "I never knew that she would actually accept Cougar's request" she said while looking at Ryuhou, who still didn't show any signs of reaction to what just happened right now.

"Sherrice, I will be back…" Ryuhou said putting his glass of wine on top of a long white table.

"Ryuhou, where are you goin…g" she asked, but Ryuhou had already started to walk towards the crowd as if he was looking someone.

Meanwhile, Mimori was sitting in one of the tables with her name on it.

She felt rather sit somewhere than dance with someone.

"_Great…I've just accepted Cougar's dream…now…what do I do?"_ thought Mimori as she continued to observe the scene of dancing people in front of her.

She also thought why hasn't Cougar come to her? Since he did ask her out already.

"_Strange…"_ Mimori said internally as she looked everwhere in the ballroom. "_Maybe…I should search for him…"_ she said again internally.

She, then, gets up from her chair walks into the crowd.

As everyone in the ballroom continues to search for their partner, the raven-haired female seems to have it tough finding her the person who has asked her out.

But, as she looks around through the crowd, Cougar isn't there.

Then, the Kiryu heiress had an internal feeling of not being here, not in this place for one reason; because of him. But, she knows perfectly that her other self like the flower that she has attached on her upper part of her dress is here, and is already looking for her.

The Kiryu heiress hides in the crowd not wanting to look for her other half, since she knew who it was. If he were to come to her, who knows what she would do or say. No, she can't allow her to be overpowered by _his _appearance nor talk. She needs to be strong for herself no matter what.

She looks around to see if _he's_ somewhere near or even close to her, but he wasn't. She takes this as an advantage by leaving the party. Just as she starts walking, she stops; not knowing the reason why she stopped.

Then, she starts to feel something yearning within herself, from her heart.

Could it because she wants or feels the need to talk to _him_? Does this internal feeling really has what it takes to control her from leaving the ballroom party?

She's only a few steps away from the entrance door, yet she bulge to move.

She questions herself on why won't she move, the entrance is a few steps ahead of her. She needs to leave in order to avoid _him,_ but she won't move.

She finally forces herself to move, but a very tiny step. She's not even close to the entrance yet.

As she continued to be lost in her endless thoughts, someone from behind her interrupts her, getting her attention.

She knows whose voice it is, but doesn't turn around to face the person behind her.

Just a few seconds from the mysterious person interrupted Mimori, the music changed from jazzy-blue to slow and romantic type of music.

"I'm sure you would be able to accept my request as well" said the person from behind her.

And, yet, she won't answer him nor turn around to face_ him_.

"Now, hear my request…" said the man as he got closer to Mimori from behind. "I hope you are able to accept it…like the last one that was asked by the other man earlier today" the man whispered by Mimori's ear, giving her some chills run up her spine.

The mysterious man took a few seconds before continued.

Then with calm, yet, soft tone of his voice he asked, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Mimori knew who it was, it was _him_. And she wanted to avoid _him_, which she wouldn't have to remember the terrible incident of the day before the party. So, she could at least forget about it. But, no…today had to be the day where she has to see _him_ again and yet answered another request. Just how many requests does she need to answer today anyways? More than a hundred? No that's just insane!

She, then, turns around to find the person who she wanted to avoid today was right behind her; Ryuhou.

"Ryuhou…" Mimori said as she looks up to the emerald haired man's eyes.

He looks down at her as well, but not with the eyes that would show no life in them. Why would he show eyes with no life in them? He revealed his feelings to her, so knew that there was no need for him to show is usual cold exterior to her. No, not her.

"Mimori…yes or no?" asked Ryuhou, still in front of Mimori.

Mimori doesn't answer the question being asked by the man n front of her, she instead just looks up to in the eyes.

A few seconds past between them, and it seems that Mimori was using it at her advantage. She used the few seconds she had to just observe him, to see if his eyes are telling her something. And they did.

His eyes told her…the same thing that she wants…the need to talk to each other.

"Yes…I accept your invitation…" she finally answered.

Ryuhou didn't say anything except grab the Kiryu heiress by her hand and take her to the dance floor, where everyone else were dancing with their partners.

Then, they both at each other as their eyes were locked. Ryuhou, then, puts on of his hands by the Kiryu heiress waist as the other hand grabbed one of Mimori's hands while closing the gap between their bodies.

Then, they start dancing with the still going romantic song.

With the music still going, Mimori felt her heart start beating fast. Since, she was dancing with the person who she needs to be with right now. But, all she wants to do right now is just leave her mid to rest and dance with the one she wants to be with right now.

A few minutes passed by… and still more romantic music was put on.

Then, one of the two got tired of the silence that was going between them.

"So…" said Ryuhou who broke the silence between them. "Why did you accepted Cougar's request?" he asked whispering by her ear.

No, this is not what Mimori needed. Typical how Ryuhou can actually ruined the moment with his usual questioning about some things he didn't like.

"Ryuhou…I…" Mimori said but was interrupted.

"Is it because of me?" he asked still whispering by her ear. "Did you accepted his request to just take it as revenge against me?" he asked while tighten his grip on her.

"No…Ryuhou…it's just that…" but Mimori was interrupted again.

"Is it because you finally moved on?" he continued to ask.

"No…Ryuhou…" she said loud enough to be only heard to Ryuhou. "I…just need…" she continued, but stopped.

Then, she didn't say anything else but just stay silent while dancing with Ryuhou.

The emerald-haired man observes the Kiryu heiress with his eyes. To much from what he can tell, she isn't saying anything from her facial features.

"Mimori…" he says as he sees that Mimori looks up to him.

He gets close to her face just one inch distance between his lips and hers.

"Mimori…" he whispers by her lips. "Did I lose you already?"

To be continued….

* * *

**Author's comments:** _Well, look how far this got, and yet I have more ideas instored for it. So, wait for the next following chapters! _

_**An important or not annoucement: **As you have already seen in the fanfiction site that I have one of my stories on Haitus which I will never know when to finish it, or might not be able to finish it at all. .;. Anyways, well since I have plans to continued **Her Reality** for more than 10 or twenty chapters, I have another story coming up as well. If you have seen my profile, you might have seen in the **Stories of yet to be written (**I think that's the title I put) a new story called "Her other self" (I think I just changed the title) Anyways, yeah a new story is coming up from me! Which, I think is going to awesome as well! Read the summary of the new story in profile, later. And expect for the new story to fanfiction soon!_

_Later_

**Jemi Rose**


	8. Losing a hoping battle

Perviously on Her Reality:

Mimori has accepted Cougar's request to go on a date with him. Meanwhile, Ryuhou tries to ask Mimori her reasoning on accepting Cougar's request knowing that she has feelings for him. Would she be able to answer all his questions? Or has she a changed of heart due to the heart breaking incident? Read and Find out.

Her Reality – Chapter Eight

_'Lost'_

"Mimori…" he whispered by her lips. "Did I lose you already?"

Shock had entered through the Kiryu heiress facial features, not realizing that Ryuhou was that close to her.

Meanwhile…

Someone in the ballroom party started asking questions about a certain person that she had been looking for some time now.

"Excuse me…" said the short blue-haired female stopping a couple from the dance. "Have you seen Ryuhou Ryu?" she asked, hoping this couple know the answer to her question.

"No, we're sorry…" they said as walking away from the blue-haired girl.

"Excuse me, have you seen Ryuhou Ryu?" asked the blue-haired female as she stopped another couple from dancing.

"No, we haven't…" they answered, also, walking away from Sherrice.

"_But…where could he be?"_ thought young Sherrice Adjani as she kept searching for Ryuhou through the ballroom party.

(Back at Ryuhou and Mimori…)

Both, Mimori and Ryuhou were still at entrance side of the ballroom. Mimori was having problems of how to get away from the one that was with close to her at this time.

But, Ryuhou, on the other hand gets closer to her, but not close enough to feel each others warmth or breath.

Only from being shocked, has the raven-haired female not realized that the man standing in front of her has locked lips with her. Everyone around didn't noticed what was happening between the Ryu heir and the Kiryu heiress, since they were in the back of the room, and that it was a party; everyone was having too much fun to even care or realized what was happening.

As she finally came to realization, she actually felt like melting by the person who is actually kissing her. She wanted to stay there in his arms feeling his warmth from his touch. But…she also came to realized that what she was doing was wrong.

_"This…is…" _thought Mimori, breaking the kiss.

Ryuhou was surprised that the women he loved had broken the kiss. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ryuhou…" she said by his lips. "I…can't…"

"You can't what?" asked Ryuhou, a little confused.

"I…just…can't…we…I mean…" she continued to say, stepping away from Ryuhou. "I'm sorry, Ryuhou." she said, as she ran away from him and from the party.

Ryuhou was left standing there, shocked. He knew what she was trying to say, but he never realized that he actually did…lose her.

His surroundings were filled with excitement from crowd noise around him, but to the man…the ballroom turned into a room with no light. It back nothing but the color black…the start of eating him away. All he saw was her figure, running away from him…and not even bothering to look back.

"Mimori…" he whispered, still standing there.

Mimori had arrived to her dorm, breathing hard from the running she had to do to first arrive at her room. She went directly to her bedroom, putting her flower on top of a brown desk that stood by the entrance door. She, then, started to change her party clothes to her pajamas.

Then, she went to her bed and laid on it, wrapping herself with the covers. Even though just as a couple of minutes passed, she started crying.

"_This is what I get…I've lost someone important to me due to a request_…" she thought as she kept crying. " …_that I accepted…_" with that last thought she continued to cry.

(Back at the party…)

Ryuhou was still in the same spot where Mimori left him. The young man still had a million thoughts coming to his mind, but the one action he wanted to do to himself right now was to beat himself up for losing the most important people in his life.

Just as he was about to move from his standing spot, someone called to him.

"Ryuhou!" yelled a feminine voice from behind him.

He turned around to just to see it was blue-haired female; Sherrice.

She breathing hard, since she had ran to just to catch up to him. "I finally found…you…" she said, still trying to catch her breath. "Where were you? I was looking for you since you said that you were coming back, but you never did. What took you?" she asked, her voice almost impatient for an answer.

Ryuhou didn't answer. He did say something to her, but wasn't an answer to her questions.

"Sherrice, go and enjoy your party…" said Ryuhou in a monotone voice. "I will be going back to my dorm for the rest of the night." He said in a formal tone that he hardly ever used when talking to Sherrice. He turned and started to walk toward an exit.

"Wait!" she exclaimed getting in front of Ryuhou. "Why are you going back?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"I just need sometime to myself…" he said while as he passed by her. "Enjoy your time at this party. Goodbye." With those final words to his colleague, he left.

"_What happened to him?"_ she asked herself internally.

Sherrice went to the entrance of the ballroom to follow after Ryuhou, but she knew better than to disobey his order. She went back to the party with thoughts of what caused him to change his attitude.

Everyone spend the rest of the night partying around with different kinds of music from jazzy to romantic to party types of music.

It was 8:00am and everyone was in their dorm sleeping. Since they just had crazy party yesterday night, with all that screaming and dancing they had done, of course they would be tired.

But, one person was up and ready to go to work. Though, she's been having second thoughts of not going to work since of the event that took place yesterday night. How she regretfully hated what took place the night before.

Just as she took a few steps after entering the ballroom party, she had to accept Cougar's request to go out with him. Then, from that, to facing the one person she had wanted to avoid, but couldn't in the end. And no much she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't either, since she is now going to be going out with someone else.

Much to her luck, yesterday evening was indeed dreadful.

She changed her mind about not going to work and got her things. She, then, started walking towards entrance door until…she heard her phone ringing. She stopped and started walking towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she says in her content tone.

"Hey, Ms. Minori!" said a man in a exciting voice.

"It's Mimori!" she corrects him, though not sounding angry at him.

"Yes, yes…" Cougar's says before he continues. "Ms. Mimori, since you have accepted my invitation to go out with me, what don't have the date today?" asked the eager man.

Mimori sighed. This is not what she had expected. She needed time to recover, yet, those who are around her aren't going to do that little favor for her.

"Sure, at what time and where shall I meet you?" she answered while having seconds thoughts in her mind about this 'date'.

"Okay, we will meet in front of Holy around six tonight…" he answered, getting more excited as he spoke. "I shall pick you up there and take somewhere for the rest of the night!" he said.

"Then six in the evening it is." she said, not showing that she wasn't too thrill with this 'date', but she thought that she should give Cougar another chance.

"Well, I'll see ya tonight then!" Mimori heard the click of the receiver as Cougar hung up.

Mimori hung up as well, starting to walk again towards the entrance door of 'her dorm.

"_I just hope that I did the right thing…"_ she thought closing the door behind her.

Mimori was at her work, doing research in medicine for the new diseases that were going through the 'Lost Ground'. But, then someone from her team called her, and she stopped what she was doing and left her post.

"Yes, did you call me?" Mimori asked looking at the doctor who called her.

"Yeah, I did…" the doctor responded. "There is someone outside that asked for you…" The doctor pointed outside.

"Oh…okay. Thank you" said Mimori as she walked outside of her office, towards the person who called her.

As she got outside of the office, the one person who was waiting for her was no other than…Sherrice.

"Sherrice?" said Mimori in surprise.

Sherrice looked up, arms crossed.

"Is there something you need from me?" asked Mimori in a content voice.

"Yeah…" said Sherrice in an angry tone. "I just wanted to come and say that Ryuhou will be mine…"

Mimori was taken aback by Sherrice's forwardness.

"Also, that…" said Sherrice turning herself around. "…you better stop giving Ryuhou such a hard time! You have someone else that you are going to go out with anyways! SO, leave Ryuhou to me! On second thought, why don't you go back Princess, where you belong!" Sherrice said, turning to look at Mimori over her shoulder. "You should take Ryuhou's advice for once and go back to the mainland!" With that, Sherrice left.

This was another thing Mimori didn't expect for her to happen; getting yelled someone who is crazed for the one she loves.

Mimori went back to her post, finishing what she needed to finish so that she could get ready for tonight.

"_This isn't just my day…hope tonight can make it up for it…"_ thought the Kiryu heiress as she continued on her work.

To be continued….

****

**Author's Comments:** _Ok, I'm sure you guys are saying that this chapter wasn't as great as the others, sorry...but I needed this chapter to be less of "OMG!" chapter for there are more stuff to come for this story. Well, see you in the next chapter! _

**An announcement: The first chapter of _Her opposite-self_ will be up soon, so look for it when it's published over the net!**

**Later!**

**Jemi Rose**


	9. The beginning of something new

**First off all:_ I would like to apologized for anyone who has been reading this story since last year. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a looong time! I've just needed to find a beta for this story since I have received in my email some complaints about this story and the other one The Phantom of the Opera not being well 'written'. I hope you guys still want to read this story. The beta for this story is no other than, Cataracta! Thanks so much Cat!_**

****

**Previously on Her Reality:**

It seems that things are going wrong for the Kiryu heiress by forcing herself to leave her beloved, by someone coming to tell her that Ryuhou is hers only, by preparing herself for a date for the person she accepted the invitation too.

It was 6:30 in the afternoon, and Mimori was running late.

She hurriedly put on her dark-blue strapless dress that reached to her feet, while putting on her two golden earrings, putting her hair in a bundle.

_Well I'm ready,_ she thought as she gave herself a final look in the huge rectangular mirror that stood by the exit door of her bedroom. _I might_ _as well leave now._ With that last thought, she left her bedroom grabbing her white purse.

She looked at her clock that was by the door, and it said that it was 6:36 p.m.

"Oh no I'm late!" she said aloud, while heading straight to the exit door of her dorm.

She opened it, looked back at her dorm, and then closed the door behind her.

Mimori continued to walk through the hallway in a fast pace.

Then, someone stopped her.

"Ms. Mimori!" said her co-worker. "Would you be able to come with me?" asked her co-worker.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," responded Mimori apologetically. "I have to see someone right now and he has been waiting for me for a long time. Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Mimori.

"Oh, no," said her co-worker. "Maybe when you get back from your date, you will be able to have time fix it." They answered.

"Ok, thank you," said Mimori as she started to walk towards the door, waving goodbye to her co-worker.

As Mimori left, the co-worker had a worried face. _Ms. Mimori, I just hope that you will be able to come back on time,_ thought the co-worker as theystarted to go back to work.

Mimori made it outside of the Holy building, and saw no other than Cougar waiting by his look-alike racecar.

Much to Mimori, Cougar seemed to be looking great under the black tuxedo.

"Well Ms. Minori you've taken so long to come!" said Cougar, looking straight at Mimori with his arm crossed against chest. "Did something bad happen?" he asked.

"It's Mimori," she corrected, as she started to walk towards Cougar.

She stopped a few feet away from him.

"Oh no, I just got to my dorm a little later than I thought," she said. "That's why I came a little late. I'm sorry if I made you wait a little longer." she finished, looking at Cougar.

Cougar didn't show any anger at the raven-haired female that stood in front of him.

"Oh, no worries Ms. Minori," he said contentedly. "I'm sure it's your co-workers that keep you past your time to leave from work," continued Cougar, moving one of his hands through his orange hair.

"Yes," she agreed. "But Cougar…"

"Yes, Ms. Minori?" said Cougar while opening the door of the car for her.

"It's Mimori," she said while getting inside of the car.

"I know, I know," said Cougar, while rubbing his head in shame.

Then, Cougar got inside the car and started car.

After a few seconds, Cougar's car started moving towards the entrance of Holy, and turned left disappearing from any front officer's sight.

* * *

**Meanwhile;**

Someone was in his dorm looking outside the window to see who just left.

It was no other than Ryuhou, who saw that Mimori had left with Cougar on their date. He saw them leaving together in Cougar's car.

Oh how this burned him! If he only knew the time Cougar would be picking up his Mimori to go to the wherever the orange -haired man planned to take her, Ryuhou would have stopped him and beat him to pieces.

Cougar knows that Ryuhou loves Mimori and as well the other way around for Mimori loving him. However, it seems that the orange-haired man ignored that fact to get his chance to go on a date with the one he was crazy about.

This was maddening! If someone was to knock on his dorm, how unlucky that poor person would be. Ryuhou would either yell at them or open the door and beat the lights out of the person whoever it was, even if it was no good reason at all.

The emerald-haired man was fuming so much that he wanted right away to rip everything inside his dorm.

Nevertheless, he knew better of not let his emotional anger get in the way.

He knew a way to take his anger off he just needed to wait for the right moment. Therefore, he continued to wait by his window.

(Meanwhile back with Cougar and Mimori)

Cougar had taken the raven-haired female to a fancy restaurant where everything had a high price!

Cougar and Mimori were at a table that was covered by a cloth with a candle in the middle. They were waiting for the waiter to bring their ordered food.

"So, Ms Mimori," said Cougar, looking at the raven-haired female across from him.

Mimori looked up to him to see, as well, that he was staring at her.

"I'm-so-glad-that-we-are-going-a-date-together!" yelled excitedly Cougar, accidentally throwing his spoon at a woman in the back of him.

"Ouch!" yelled the woman. "Now who was the one who threw that at me!" she yelled.

Mimori just put her hands by her face in shock of what just happened.

The woman came walking angrily towards Cougar and Mimori's table, since someone pointed out who was the person who threw a spoon at her head.

Cougar just kept talking to Mimori, and didn't pay any attention to the woman behind him.

"Excuse me!" yelled the women from behind of Cougar.

Cougar turned around a little startled.

"Did you know what you just threw at me?" she asked, a little calm.

Cougar showed a face of having no clue what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving his head in both right and left. "But, I have no clue what you're talking about," he finished. "Now, if you'll excuse me I was talking to my future fiancé," said the orange-haired man as he turned around.

The woman starting getting mad at again, holding her fists down.

"Uh, Cougar," started Mimori, trying to give hints to Cougar that someone behind him was getting more angry. "I think you need to listen to what she said," continued Mimori, but the angry women behind Cougar stopped her.

"There is no need!" she yelled, while giving Cougar a huge hit on his head with her fist. "Hmp!" said the women as she started to head back to her table.

Cougar, rubbing his head, was wondering what was wrong with that woman.

Mimori explained to the confused orange-haired man that he actually threw an eating utensil at that woman and hit her on the head. Cougar, after hearing the explanation, finally understood and turned around and yelled at the women an apology.

However, he instead got a glare from her. Which Cougar just turned around, telling Mimori he tried to apologize for what he had done, but to no avail, it didn't work.

Mimori just sighed.

After that, Mimori and Cougar got their food and continued to talk about whatever the orange-haired man had in mind.

* * *

It was ten-o-clock in the night, and the emerald-haired man was still waiting by the window to see if Cougar and Mimori had arrived yet.

As Ryuhou kept waiting patiently, he had a plan ready to take place. All he needed was the person to appear so that plan could get started.

Just as Ryuhou continued to look outside his window, he started to think that Cougar could have taken Mimori to an apartment and done that to her!

No, Cougar is a man that wouldn't do that to someone like Mimori.

Nevertheless, then again he could be wrong. Then, if the orange-haired man did take Mimori to an apartment and did do those things to her. He would rip him into a million of pieces if he did.

Oh, how his jealousy was getting the best of him. He just wanted to see the one person who might be able to calm him down. But, too bad she wasn't with him.

Still looking outside down is window; the emerald-haired man started to have memories of yesterday. Where he had Mimori in his grasp but she refused to let herself be with him due to the invitation from Cougar.

Another conclusion hit the emerald-haired man, what would happen after their date? Would they come back? Will Mimori say yes and be Cougar's girlfriend?

Oh no, not again! The jealousy was getting to him again. He needed to calm down or otherwise, his terrible emotion will take over him. Causing him to turn into a man of so much anger that he could go for the kill.

This was making him exhausted! For his sake, the raven-haired female better make it back in one piece or Ryuhou would go crazy!

After having the thought of losing himself already, he saw Cougar's car entering through the entrance of Holy. Finally, the raven-haired female was here!

Ryuhou got up from his sitting position, grabbed his dorm keys and leaved his dorm.

* * *

Cougar's drove his car to the front of the Holy building, stopping as he got there.

"Well, did you like the evening?" asked Cougar, looking at Mimori.

To Mimori, it was a nightmare at first with the accident that Cougar caused.

But afterwards, it wasn't all that bad.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me!" she responded happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said Cougar as he started to get closer to Mimori.

This made the raven-haired female a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, Cougar," Mimori said, opening the door of the car from her side. "Thank you for taking me, and good night," she said as she got out of the car and closed the door.

Cougar beats himself mentally for losing his chance of getting at least a kiss from Mimori. But, he knew better than to be forceful with her.

"Ms Mimori," said Cougar from inside his car. "Would you like me to accompany you to your dorm?" he asked, hoping she would say 'yes'.

"Oh, no thank you anyways," responded Mimori, wrecking Cougar's only hope.

Cougar wanted to ask her again, but seeing that he lost this battle, he put the car in gear and waved goodbye to Mimori. As she, too, waved goodbye back to him.

Cougar drove his car in a fast speed leaving nothing but dark tracks of tires from his spot.

The raven-haired female looked down at the marks and just sighed. She then turned around and headed inside the Holy building to her dorm.

* * *

(In the research lab)

"Hey" said a doctor who was still working on some type of medicine. "Do you think that someone could actually survive if they were to take at least a dose of this unknown medicine?" the doctor asked, still observing the structure of chemicals that seemed to be mixed in.

"I don't know..." said another doctor. "From what I know, it seems to me that someone has to be 'used' or so in order to see if this new medicine is a threat or not" said the doctor.

"Well..." the first doctor said, still observing the unknown medicine. "There is someone I have in mind..." said the doctor, while putting the mysterious medicine away.

The other doctor took time to figure out who was the person that the other doctor was talking about.

Then, a wide came to his facial features.

"You don't mean..." he said, but was interrupted.

"Yes...she is the one" said the doctor, having a grin on his face. "She is the one we will use for our benefit; let's hope that no one finds out"

The other doctor found it hard to believe, since he was the one that meet up with the 'person' early today.

"I do hope that she is ready for the worst..." those were his final thoughts.

To be continued...

* * *

**Notes**: I really hope no one gave up on this story... Anyways, chapter ten is about to come out. But, first...needs to be revised by Cataracta. 


End file.
